Challange Fic Series
by Solana Shadow Plague
Summary: A series of fanfiction I'm writing based on challenges given to me by a friend of mine. Some of the chapters may be M-ish. Will mostly be Avenged Sevenfold related.
1. Chapter 1: Summation Notation

Johnny slowly ascended the stairs in Jimmy's house. Brian had asked him after school if he was doing anything and basically kidnapped him when he had answered "no". During the car ride, the older teen explained that Jimmy had gotten the flue and his mom wanted somebody to bring him his homework. They all knew that said homework wouldn't get done, but who where they to refuse his mother? All Johnny needed to do was bring the assignments to Jimmy, attempt to explain it, maybe keep him company for a little bit, then leave without getting sick himself. No problem.

Johnny knocked softly on the door to Jimmy's bedroom. He waited a minute before knocking again. This time a voice mumbled something between an invitation in and a string of profanity. Johnny pushed the door open, having to fight through the field of dirty clothes, garbage, and dirty dishes.

Being a bit of a neat-freak, Johnny felt bile rise in his throat not so much at the sight, but at the smell. At least several things were rotting. The teen himself was sprawled on his bed, tangled in a mess of sheets and blankets. A sheen of sweat covered the parts of his body that weren't covered by boxers or sheets.

Jimmy was gazing towards him through his half-lidded blue eyes. "Whassup Shorty?" he asked, lisp slightly worse than usual.

Johnny shuffled into the room, letting the door swing closed. "Brian told me I needed to bring you your homework," he answered, picking his way over to the bed. Dropping his backpack, Johnny dug out the textbook and folders that Brian had given him for Jimmy.

Identifying the textbook Johnny pulled out, Jimmy buried his face in his pillow and let out another string of cuss words, most of them directed at Brian and a few select teachers. Johnny couldn't help but snicker as he rearranged things on the nightstand so he could set the items on it.

"Oh come on, Algebra's not that hard," he said, sitting down on the very edge of the bed.

Jimmy snorted and rolled onto his side. "Says you! You actually understand that shit somehow." Johnny was actually one of the few Sophomores that were taking Senior math.

Johnny laughed again, grabbing the textbook and opening it to a page that had a folded piece of paper in it, serving as a bookmark. It also had Jimmy's assignment written on it. "Jeeze, summation notation is one of the easiest things you can do!" Johnny said, skimming through the questions.

Jimmy groaned and pressed his head into his pillow again. Having his homework delivered wasn't Brian or Johnny's fault, he understood that, but what he didn't understand was how he was supposed to do homework when he had a fever and slept all day and night. He couldn't even understand math when he wasn't sick.

Johnny sighed. "Looks like I'll have to play tutor," he thought, digging out a blank piece of paper and a pencil from his backpack. He wrote down a random question from the textbook that wasn't from Jimmy's homework.

"Sit up so I can teach you how to do it," Johnny ordered, giving Jimmy a poke with the eraser-side of his pencil.

The older teen groaned irritably before somewhat untangling himself. Once free from the blankets, Jimmy sat up and rested his chin on Johnny's shoulder to watch...or pretend to watch.

"Okay, the problem says to write each arithmetic series in Summation Notation. You following so far?"

Jimmy nodded, digging his chin more into Johnny's shoulder.

"Okay, this series is 4+8+12+16+20. What number goes under the Sigma?" Johnny asked, writing the numbers he listed on the paper.

Jimmy blinked. "What the fuck is a Sigma?"

Johnny drew a symbol on the paper. "That is sigma. It's a Greek letter."

"Why the fuck are we learning Greek letters?"

"I don't know, Jimmy, but that's not important," Johnny grumbled as he scribbled down the answer; 5Σ 4n n=1Maybe it would be easier to work backwards.

"Woah, woah, woah, how'd you get that? Is that the answer?" Jimmy asked, suddenly seeming more interested.

"Yeah, that's the answer. The 5 on top is the total number of terms. Then there's the Sigma. The n= means the first term in the sequence." Johnny responded, pointing to each item he refferenced.

"But you wrote a 1 instead of a 4..."

"That's because you don't write down what the number is, you write down what position in the sequence it is."

"So it'll always be 1 then. Right?"

"Usually, but not always. There might be the odd problem where it'll be something else. Just keep an eye out."

"Okay, so where'd the 4n come from?"

"Because you're adding 4 each time," Johnny turned his head when he felt Jimmy move away.

The older teen laid back down. "Whatever. I don't care. And it still doesn't make any sense to me."


	2. Chapter 2: Lace

Brian shifted nervously. This was a horrible idea. Actually, getting relationship advice from Jimmy was a horrible idea. Listening to said advice was just stupid! Well, okay maybe it wasn't stupid per say, but there was just no way in hell this was going to work! Matt was probably going to get weirded out, things would be awkward for a while, and they'd end up right back where they were now…minus the lacy woman's underwear. Those would probably be burned.

Yes, Jimmy's "amazing" idea had simply been to surprise Matt by wearing some skimpy lingerie. He claimed that it was a foolproof plan. It seemed pretty sketchy to Brian. Women wear lingerie, not men. And yet, here he was, wearing a pair of woman's black underwear with dark purple lace that was a few sizes too small in places where extra room would be quite welcome.

Just as he was thinking about chickening out, Brian heard the front door opening followed by the sound of Bella's paws padding their way to the kitchen. Even though they couldn't be heard, Brian knew Pinkly was there too. Soon, Matt's footsteps cold be heard, becoming more muffled after he took his shoes off.

"Brian? Where are you?" Matt called, making his way deeper into the house.

Brian bit back a reflexive response. He still wasn't sure he wanted to go through with this whole scheme. Although, while he was getting "advice" from Jimmy, Johnny had walked in and recommended that it would just be best to not think about it. It wasn't actually that bad advice, even coming from a gnome.

"I'm in the bedroom, babe," he called out. The footsteps grew closer and louder.

Slowly, Matt opened the door. "Bri, what are…you…" the younger trailed off as the sight before him fully registered in his brain.

Brian was sprawled over the bed. His torso was completely bare, as the only thing he was wearing was that pair of underwear. His face turned into a sort of sheepish smirk. "Like it?" he asked quietly.

Matt moved forward as his face moved from a slight look of confusion to a dimpled grin. "What's not to like?" he pointed out, crawling onto the bed.

Brian snorted. "well there are several things I could think of. Most of them involving my dick not having enough room, but…" he trailed off, noticing the expression on the other's face. Matt was just fucking him with his eyes.

Smirking, Brian sat up and planted one hand on the back of Matt's neck, pulling him in for a quick kiss. "You know, you don't have to just look."


	3. Chapter 3: Wheelchairs

Teens should not be left unattended with wheelchairs. This is common knowledge. It stands true for four teens who were visiting one of their own who had seriously damaged a leg by jumping out of a tree and landing wrong. Yes, some cruel twist of fate had landed Jimmy Sullivan in the hospital with a broken leg. It wasn't really bad enough for him to need a wheelchair, but he refused to use crutches and he wouldn't stop trying to walk. It was for his own safety...in theory...

The five teens were gathered in a small lounge, used by patients and their visitors to chat with some privacy. The room was furnished to look like it was in somebody's home, but the mis-matched furniture just made it feel fake. Two of the teens, Brian and Matt, were seated on the tattered and stained loveseat and the only other chair in the room was occupied by Zacky. Jimmy was, of course, in his wheelchair which left poor Johnny to sit on the floor.

"This place suuuuuuuuuuuuucks!" Jimmy groaned dramatically, spinning his chair around in circles.

Brian snorted, "Maybe you shouldn't have jumped outta that tree."

"I jump outta that tree all the time!" Jimmy exclaimed, "Wouldn't have been a problem if Short Shit hasn't fallen asleep right below me!"

Johnny looked up at the older teen with a slight pout on his face. "I was up for over 24 hours! I was tired and you guys wouldn't let me go home!"

"Excuses!" Jimmy cried out, stopping his circles to point a finger at Johnny, remaining unphased by his expression.

"Anyway," Zacky started, "What IS there to do around here?"

"Not much of anything, really. Most everybody spends their time sleeping, eating, or watching TV. 'Rents wouldn't even let me bring my Nintendo."

"Ouch, that's harsh," Brian said before looking to Matt The guy had been unusually quiet since they'd shown up. That look successfully drew everybody's attention to the muscular teen.

Matt's gaze was firmly attached to a lonely wheelchair sitting just on the other side of the glass window that enabled hospital staff to peek inside and check on their patients without intruding on any conversations. Everybody could see the hamsters working themselves to the bone to turn the wheels in his head as some evil scheme formed. Of course, the combined looks of everybody else drew his attention back to the conversation. "What?" he asked, giving a dimpled smile.

"Well...you guys are bored, right?" he asked, pausing while the others nodded, "I was looking at that other wheelchair out there and I was thinking that we could race 'em."

"FUCK YEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Jimmy shouted, turning a few more circles in his chair.

"So, who's gonna be in the other chair?" Zacky asked, glancing at the chair in question.

"Johnny," Matt, Brian, and Jimmy said in unison, looking at the sleepy teen.

Johnny shook his head. "NO WAY! You guys are either gonna send me down a flight of stairs or something!"

Jimmy snorted. "If any of us were gonna do ANYTHING to you, we woulda done it already."

Johnny looked skeptical. It wasn't the first time he'd been told that only to end up in a dumpster an hour later. Who was to say that something like that wouldn't happen today?

To Brian, it was clear that Johnny wasn't going to be talked into a race willingly. That would mean there would only be one way to get him to do it. "Man-challenge," he said simply, a slight smirk on his face.

Johnny's jaw dropped. He was well aware of the rules of a man-challenge. He was also well aware of the "punishment" that he would rightly deserve should he turn it down. "Alright, fine," he huffed. It was bad enough being only 5'4"...

"Alright racers, are you ready?" Zacky announced from the far end of the hall. The four other teens had paired off. Matt was with Jimmy and Brian was with Johnny. The older sat upright, eagerly waiting for the race to begin. Johnny, on the other hand, was curled up into a pathetic little ball. He still didn't trust his friends completely on not introducing him into a wall.

"GO!" Zacky shouted and Brian and Matt took off running, pushing the wheelchairs in front of them. Just as they both reached the glass windows of the lounge, they let go, letting the chairs roll down the hall by themselves.

Zacky, being at the far end, was to decide who the winner was... Or...at least guess who passed him first, which was fairly hard to do since both Jimmy and Johnny were traveling very fast at almost the same speed. However, as they came closer, Johnny inched ahead and Jimmy started slowing down.

"The winner is, SHORT SHIT!" he exclaimed, turning around to watch the racers come to a stop. Although, Jimmy was the only one who came to a stop by choice. Instead of just stopping and turning around, he began spinning in circles again, string after string of profanity flying out of his mouth about Matt not pushing fast enough and how he just couldn't win lately. Poor Johnny, on the other hand, only had his prediction come true; the thing that stopped him was a wall.


End file.
